


Points of Probability [The Chocolate Disco Remix]

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Nino hates it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Probably) The Most Pointless Day Of The Year](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7002) by saturn-necklace.livejournal.com. 



> This remix has more than one part. This one is the first one and in order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!

‘I hate Valentine’s Day,’ said Nino as he sunk into Jun’s extremely comfy sofa. Ohno followed him almost immediately and Jun glared from across the room. Following his almost suicidal impulses, Nino stuck his tongue at him and wrapped his arms around Ohno’s waist. Jun pretended not to care, but found his way to the sofa shortly after that.

‘I said I hate Valentine’s Day, how come you’re not calling me a cheap unromantic bastard?’

‘You say it every year and every year you show up to my Valentine’s Themed Night.’

‘It’s not like I can avoid it, Matsumoto. You’d pester me forever if I dared miss it. Or don’t you remember that year I missed your Oscar watching night?’

‘Oh, I do and I’m happy the corrective I used worked.’

Nino visibly shuddered.

‘Enough of this!’ screamed Aiba suddenly. He put something triumphantly on Jun’s coffee table. ‘I come bearing gifts!’

The five members of Arashi looked at the table with interest.

‘Conversation hearts? That’s silly even for you,’ said Nino. Valentine’s paraphernalia had never interested him and these ones didn’t even look like they were going to explode – a very real concern about anything that Aiba had.

‘But read them!’

Sho took one carefully –because they still could explode- and read its inscription out loud.  
‘ _We are cool_.’

‘See? They’re Arashi conversation hearts. I used our songs! There’s this place online where you can order personalized ones.’

‘We should’ve never let you near the Internet.’

‘Why do you say that, Sho-kun? I think they’re great.’

‘Really, Leader?! I thought about you when I ordered them. That’s why I used one of your solos.’

‘One of my solos is here too! Sorry, Jun, apparently _W/ME_ didn’t make the cut.’

Jun glared at Nino.

‘Oh, don’t worry, Jun! Next year I’m making more. I even have the recipe, so it’s going to be even more special.’

Oh, yes, it was going to be special alright.

 

>

  


[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8861.html)

[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9119.html)

[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10360.html)

[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9372.html)

[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9524.html)

[](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9840.html)

  
[](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10223.html)  



	2. Cry for you [The NIGHT FLIGHT Remix]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This remix has more than one part. In order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!

  


**Title:** Cry for you [The NIGHT FLIGHT Remix]  
 **Fandom** : JE fandom [Arashi]  
 **Original Story:** [ (Probably) The Most Pointless Day Of The Year](http://stormy-words.livejournal.com/8313.html) by [](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/profile)[**saturn_necklace**](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Arashi; Ohmiya  
 **Summary** It’s useless to wonder _exactly_ from what he was escaping. Maybe it was from his life, from his past or from himself. What had triggered it was fairly obvious, but the fact that most people don’t get on their car and drive aimlessly for days after being dumped still remains. The result was the same: a sort of numbness, a mix of not caring and caring too much, little money left and way too much baggage.  
[](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/profile)[ **saturn_necklace**](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/) **Genre:** Angst  
 **Wordcount:** 1030  
 **Notes:** This remix has more than one part. In order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!  
[And a link to the first part](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8533.html), so you can understand how it works.

She’d always loved Valentine’s Day and it had always annoyed him. But he put up with it and brought her flowers, accepted her chocolate. Then he’d give it to Jun and she never found out, because he didn’t like to hurt her –even if everything he did hurt her. So now, every time that Valentine’s Day came around, he figured that if he was drunk enough, he would probably forget that it was Valentine’s Day in the first place (and possibly even what it was).

That’s what most people think, but it should stand to reason that it wasn’t working, at least in his case. He had been drinking himself to oblivion for months and, at that point in time, he didn’t even know where he was. Some fishermen village, lost in the country, where nothing ever happens and nothing ever will. The name is irrelevant, as are time and reasons. What matters here is that he was drinking and it was raining. He had run out of gas a few hours ago and wasn’t even remotely interested in leaving his car for an uncertainly safe walk to the near village. The lights were dim and the silence surrounded him. His little, old, rattled car was like a fortress and he was king there. He took another sip of whiskey (or sake or gin or vodka) and shrugged when the strong warmth hit him.

It’s useless to wonder _exactly_ from what he was escaping. Maybe it was from his life, from his past or from himself. What had triggered it was fairly obvious, but the fact that most people don’t get on their car and drive aimlessly for days after being dumped still remains. The result was the same: a sort of numbness, a mix of not caring and caring too much, little money left and way too much baggage.

Slowly, he was falling asleep, safety be damned. Just when he was starting to dream, somebody knocked on his windshield and jolted him out of a precious dream that started with a rollercoaster and could have ended anywhere. He wiped out the condensation and saw a smiling fisherman. The guy was completely soaked and did wavy motions towards the car. Nino, forgetting every safety advice ever given, opened the door.

‘Oh, thanks! I was just wondering if you could take me home…’

‘There’s no gas.’

‘Oh.’

They stood silently in the rain for a while, Nino looking at the sky, Ohno looking at his oversized boots.

‘You can stay with me until the rain stops. If you want.’

The stranger’s eyes widened and so did his smile.

‘You’re very generous,’ he said, as he entered the car and made himself quite at home.

Nino followed suit and the silence crept up again, until he felt the need to shatter it. Instead of screaming like he wanted to do, he gave the stranger the bottle he had never stopped gripping. He saw a vague nod and went back to stare at the rain.

When it became unbearable again, he tried to talk but somehow, it felt precious so he fell back into silence yet again. He started to watch his unexpected guest. He looked no older than thirty but had a certain childlike quality. He was all innocence and calm.  
He reached out but let his hand fall when he realized the strangeness of the situation.

‘Oh, I’m Ohno by the way.’

‘Pleased to meet you. I’m Ninomiya.’

The bottle went back and forth several times and Nino realized what an intimate gesture it could be. Their hands touched but they said nothing at all, as if they had known each other for ages and this were a common occurrence.

He hadn’t talked, let alone touched, someone for weeks, let alone random strangers. But he wasn’t a stranger now, wasn’t he? He was Ohno and, at the moment, Ohno was closer to him than anybody else on Earth. He didn’t particularly care because he was tired of caring and of complicated feelings. He was tired of everything, he only wanted to forget and move on and his mind was imagining fairly creative ways of doing so.

It didn’t take long before Nino actually gained enough courage (or stupidity) to kiss Ohno. He waited for the punch that never came. Instead, he found himself drowned into an even stranger situation.

It felt completely logic and natural to be half-naked with a villager from a tiny little village in Who Knows Where. And in a car. Now his break-up made sense… because kissing Ohno (that was his name and once he remembered it, he couldn’t stop whispering it over and over) was much more enjoyable than any kiss he’d shared with her. She was always smarter than him, he remembered.

‘It’s stopped raining,’ he heard and it felt like being woken up all over again.

‘Ah?’

‘I should go back.’

‘Oh, I see.’

They stood still, still undressed and trying to look a little normal.

‘You… you can come, too. It’s uncomfortable to sleep in a car.’

‘But…’

‘Besides, you need to take a shower.’

Nino laughed and accepted. Every time it’s rained, it’s stopped and he had to stop grieving someday too.

‘But before… let’s finish this, shall we?’

***

The next morning, Ohno accompanied him to the car.

‘Thanks for the gas.’

‘No problem.’

They stood uncomfortably. The sun was drying up the mud and Ohno’s mother had given Nino the best breakfast he had had in ages.

‘You know…’

He was about to tell him to come visit him in the city, but he knew it couldn’t happen and that bringing up the possibility would tarnish the memory.

‘It’s a pretty landscape, isn’t it?’

‘Uh? Yeah, I guess.’

‘I like to draw. I love fishing too, but I love drawing. Sometimes I wonder if I should’ve left this place, but I think I can spend my life just drawing this place over and over again.’

That was his answer then.

‘You know, I’m a songwriter.’

‘Really? It sounds cool.’

Nino laughed.

‘Yeah, and when I get home, I’m going to write a song to stolen kisses and backseats and great things not meant to last and fateful meetings.’

Ohno just smiled.

 

  


[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8861.html)

  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9119.html)   
[](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9372.html)   
  


  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9524.html)   
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9840.html)   
[](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10223.html)   


 

  


[ \- BACK TO INTRO - ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8533.html)

 


	3. We can make it! [The Macaroni Remix]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This remix has more than one part. In order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!

  


**Title:** We can make it! [The Macaroni Remix]  
 **Title:** Points of Probability [The Chocolate Disco Remix]  
 **Fandom** : JE fandom [Arashi]  
 **Original Story:** [ (Probably) The Most Pointless Day Of The Year](http://stormy-words.livejournal.com/8313.html) by [](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/profile)[**saturn_necklace**](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Arashi; Ohmiya  
 **Summary** It's Valentine's Day and Nino finally asks Ohno out.  
 **Genre:** Fluff, restaurant!AU  
 **Wordcount:** 970  
 **Notes:** This remix has more than one part. In order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!  
[And a link to the first part](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8533.html), so you can understand how it works.

When I heard the dishes crash, all my danger alerts went off. Broken dishes are a bad sign in most situations but if you work with Matsumoto Jun, chef and resident crazy man, it’s a sure thing of the end of the world.

I got there first and saw Ohno, our overqualified dishwasher –because he wants to be one or because he doesn’t want to be anything actually-, looking sadly at the mess. I had never talked to him before that, mostly because he looked weird. I already had enough with Aiba, our _other_ chef and resident crazy man. He had got me the job, after all, and being a waiter was easier than I had thought at first so I humored the guy all I could. He was a childhood friend, too, but that’s neither here or there.

‘Jun-kun is going to kill me,’ Ohno said and stared at me.

‘No, he won’t. He only barks, you know? He’ll never bite you.’

I almost took back my words when I saw Matsumoto’s face as he estimated the damages.

‘Ohno, you’re not getting a paycheck this month either,’ he said, sighing afterwards.

I was shocked when he reacted as that was a common occurrence. Later, I found out it was and that strangely, Matsumoto had never fired him. I thought it was weird and I still do. Matsumoto once tried to fire me over a dish that got to the customers two degrees colder than it should, so I keep Oh-chan away from him. But I’m getting ahead.

‘Or was it Ninomiya’s fault?’

I was already making a swift exit but those words were full of danger. I went back.

‘I wasn’t here, you know it!’

‘See? He’s reacting badly, so that proves it. It’s Ninomiya’s fault, obviously.’

I tried to look at Ohno with a begging look, but I don’t think it worked because only he did was smile nervously.

‘Jun…’

‘The matter is solved, Ohno. Ninomiya is paying for the damages. We can’t let the owner know you broke the dishes yet again.’

He left without even looking at me, probably to rat me out to the manager.

‘Eh, Ninomiya?’

‘Yes, traitor?’

‘I’ll pay you back, don’t worry.’

Well, he wasn’t that bad.

 

 

 

Valentine’s Day sucked at the restaurant (it still does) because you just never know when to interrupt the adoring couples. When it’s over, it’s a relief and one year, I was in such a charitable mood, I took Ohno drinking.

‘I’ll pay, so drink anything you want!’

The bartender snorted when I said that.

‘Mister, don’t believe what this idiot tells you. We’re lucky he pays his drinks so…’

Damn Nishikido. I shouldn’t have taken Ohno to my regular bar.

Ohno just laughed, though, and ordered a beer.

We went up the alcohol scale and by the time we left –putting everything on Ohno’s tab- we had just refused a glass of those almost impossible 96º proof vodkas. I was not drunk enough to let Nishikido poison me.

‘Let’s go home,’ said Ohno. He grabbed me by the wrist, put me in a cab and next thing I knew, I was at an unknown door, laughing as Ohno fumbled with the keys. I felt a little scared. I almost didn’t know the guy. So I did find him oddly attractive but what were the odds he found me attractive as well? I mean, I’m a good-looking man, but _man_ is the operative word there.

‘You know, Oh-chan, I’m gay.’

My next reaction, understandably, was to bang my head against the wall.

‘You’ve been staring at my ass for months, so I know.’

I felt like a Playstation that needs to be restarted for a few minutes, until Ohno kissed me and I realized it was real.

And now I’ll skip the next part. Really, it was awesome but you don’t need to know. It’ll probably traumatize you. And if it doesn’t, I don’t think I want you to fantasize about my sex life.

 

 

When I woke up next morning, the room was filled with the home-like smell of breakfast being cooked. So Ohno was a good cook, I thought –life later disabused me of that notion. I put on a pair of pants that I found laying around and tried to look as presentable as possible.

Slowly, I made my way towards the scent and was greeted by the sight of a woman who looked quite a bit like the man I just had spent the night with.

‘Oh.’

I have always been quite an eloquent fellow, can you tell?

‘Oh.’

Thankfully, the woman I was already hoping would be my mother-in-law had always been eloquent too.

‘Hm. I’m Ninomiya Kazunari. Pleased to meet you.’

I even bowed, despite the hangover.

‘I’m… Ohno’s mother.’

She cocked an eyebrow. I was impressed by that ability of hers.

‘Yes, Ohno told me you lived together.’

‘Can I ask which Ohno we’re talking about?’

‘My permanence in the house is dependant on that answer?’

‘Well, if you’re talking about the Ohno that paints her nails on purpose, I might have to call her boyfriend.’

Probably noticing my hangover, she put a coffee cup in front of me as she spoke. That didn’t make her sound any less threatening.

‘Oh, no. It’s the one that does it because he doesn’t care if he gets paint stains.’

Her whole demeanor changed the moment I said it.

‘That’s perfect then. Do you want some toast?’

‘Sure. I love toast.’

I was sure I’d charm her.

‘I don’t,’ she said as she gave me toast. Delicious toast, I must say.

‘Then why do you cook it?’

‘Because I’m a masochist.’

As I said, eloquence is one of the two things we have in common.

‘Oh. Then suffer away.’

‘Satoshi loves them too.’

The other one stands to reason.

 

  


[   
](http://community.livejournal.com/jentfic_remix/26734.html)

  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8861.html)   
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10360.html)   
[](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9372.html)   
  


  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9524.html)   
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9840.html)   
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10223.html)

  
  
\- BACK TO INTRO -    



	4. We are cool [The Best Thing Remix]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This remix has more than one part. In order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!

  


**Title:** We are cool [The Best Thing Remix]  
 **Fandom** : JE fandom [Arashi]  
 **Original Story:** [ (Probably) The Most Pointless Day Of The Year](http://stormy-words.livejournal.com/8313.html) by [](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/profile)[**saturn_necklace**](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Arashi; Ohmiya  
 **Summary** Valentine’s Day both scares and annoys Nino. It’s kind of ridiculous that there has to be a day devoted to confessing or showing your partner affection; surely affection is something to be shown throughout the entire year.  
 **Genre:** Fluff, non!AU  
 **Wordcount:** 328  
 **Notes:** This remix has more than one part. In order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!  
[And a link to the first part](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8533.html), so you can understand how it works.

Valentine’s Day both scares and annoys Nino. It’s kind of ridiculous that there has to be a day devoted to confessing or showing your partner affection; surely affection is something to be shown throughout the entire year. Even if there must be a particular day for being a sickeningly sweet idiot, the holiday should inspire originality and not the cookie cutter way that everyone follows. Each affection, each love is special and not all of them can be expressed with chocolate.

Aiba’s love, for example, is expressed through repulsive concoctions that take on a definitive chocolatish flavour around February. Jun’s tried to explain to him several times that girls are the ones supposed to give out chocolate, but cooking experiments have always been Aiba’s Achilles’ heel.

Sho-kun’s love, obviously, is expressed by eating those repulsive concoctions and dealing with Jun’s temper tantrums after not receiving enough chocolate himself.

Jun’s love is expressed when even after all the temper tantrums, he remembers to share all the chocolate he has got. He’s never happy about it but he does it nevertheless.

Ohno’s love, of course, is expressed in such particular ways that only Nino can notice. For example, there’s how he snuggles against him or how he stays almost awake while Nino plays with his DS.

Nino doesn’t really know how it starts. Maybe it’s when he kisses Ohno in the forehead and Ohno just gets closer. Maybe it was when he invited them for an Anti-Valentine’s drinking partying and all the other three declined. Maybe it’s right now, as he caresses Ohno’s thighs or maybe it’s when they finally kiss and it’s ten times as awesome as he thought it’d be. Maybe it starts when it ends and their eyes meet and Nino knows, just knows that this one is forever.

Nino’s feeling Ohno’s warmth against his skin right now and he’s starting to think that, maybe, Valentine’s Day doesn’t suck so much.

 

 

 

  


[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8861.html)

  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9119.html)   
[](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10360.html)   
  


  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9524.html)   
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9840.html)   
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10223.html)   


  
  
\- BACK TO INTRO -    


 


	5. Gimmick Game [The Speed of Sound Remix]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This remix has more than one part. In order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!

  


**Title:** Gimmick Game [The Speed of Sound Remix]  
 **Fandom** : JE fandom [Arashi]  
 **Original Story:** [ (Probably) The Most Pointless Day Of The Year](http://stormy-words.livejournal.com/8313.html) by [](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/profile)[**saturn_necklace**](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Arashi; Ohmiya  
 **Summary** It's Valentine's Day and Nino hates it.  
 **Genre:** Fluff  
 **Wordcount:** 326  
 **Notes:** This remix has more than one part. In order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!  
[And a link to the first part](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8533.html), so you can understand how it works.

Have you ever noticed how, when you’re on the bus or the subway, nobody ever makes eye contact? A truly unobservant observation by now, probably, but a true one nevertheless.

It’s just the natural way of cities. It’s almost as there’s some sort of sticky atmosphere, even when it’s cold. Each tiny act of kindness gains an amazing significance and any silly little conversation that you may strike with a stranger feels like a miracle.

So when they made eye contact, it was a surprise for both of them. Half a smile, a slight wink soon followed and when in the next station, Ninomiya sat besides Ohno, none of them were attentive enough to feign surprise.

A few seconds more and Ninomiya’s hand was on Ohno’s knee. Ohno swallowed hard and closed his eyes, then looked away. He had never picked up a stranger and how secure Ninomiya looked only made it more awkward. So when Nino retired his hand, he didn’t plan on looking at him with a shocked impression on his face. He just did, because his body was aching for warmth.

Nino stood up in next station and as he was getting out, looked at Ohno’s over his shoulder. Ohno followed him, rushing to meet him. They entered the bathroom trying to look innocent.

Lust was overwhelmingly clear in their eyes as they regained their breath. When they kissed, for a second, they could almost believe there was a connection there. Ninomiya was fast to unbutton Ohno’s shirt and then he pushed him against the wall. It was almost brutal, fast, messy, animalistic. Completely irrational and if they stopped and thought, it’d be over. Not a word was uttered; instead, Ohno settled on every kind of inarticulate sound available and Nino just bit his lips. Their eyes were closed and they concentrated on fingers running through skin and on moist kisses on every surface they could reach and on hot, heavy breathing against exposed necks.

It couldn’t last much and as Ohno washed his hands with an absent look, Ninomiya wondered if names could be exchanged, if another meeting could happen. Before he could even answer himself, Ohno was gone.  
As he finally arrived home and he turned on the TV and sat down and died just another little bit, Ninomiya remembered why exactly he hated Valentine’s Day so much.

 

 

  


[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8861.html)

  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9119.html)   
[](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10360.html)   
  


  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9372.html)   
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9840.html)   
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10223.html)   


  
  
\- BACK TO INTRO -    



	6. Take me faraway [The Puppy love Remix]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This remix has more than one part. In order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!

  


**Title:** Take me faraway [The Puppy love Remix]  
 **Fandom** : JE fandom [Arashi]  
 **Original Story:** [ (Probably) The Most Pointless Day Of The Year](http://stormy-words.livejournal.com/8313.html) by [](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/profile)[**saturn_necklace**](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Arashi; Ohmiya  
 **Summary** Nino would be lying if he said he minded spending Valentine’s Day in a boat with Ohno.  
 **Genre:** Fluff, AU  
 **Wordcount:** 543  
 **Notes:** This remix has more than one part. In order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!  
[And a link to the first part](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8533.html), so you can understand how it works.

Nino would be lying if he said he minded spending Valentine’s Day in a boat with Ohno. After all, it’s just another day for him and since everybody is busy either dealing with their partners or finding partners to deal with, he gets lonely. He’d never accept it, but that’s the bottom line. His single friends complain and the rest brags and he sits awkwardly in the middle, because nobody ever thinks of the unrequited lovers.

Nino would be lying if he said he’s not expecting anything. Maybe not quite expect, but he hopes it’s all a cunning plan to win his heart. Obviously, Ohno has never been the best planner, but a man can hope. He’s fed on hope for years, ever since they were little and Ohno took his hand for the very first time. He swooned back then and he’ll swoon again every time their fingers brush.  
Of course, getting seasick sucks and he has even forgotten to bring his DS. Besides, watching Ohno fish isn’t half as interesting as he thought it could be. He looks up and sees the stars. He’s always liked the stars. Ohno and he have spent countless summer nights making up new constellations and giggling after that. He can still remember them –in fact, he remembers them each time he looked at the sky- but he isn’t so sure about Ohno.

Lost in thought, he doesn’t notice when Ohno starts watching him with a calm smile on his lips.

‘The other day I forgot which one was the Sonic constellation,’ he says.

Nino stares at him, eyes wide open and mouth gasping for air. It’s stupid to feel flabbergasted about such a little thing but he’s always been aware of Ohno’s tiniest movements, of the subtleties of his smile –it has so much more layers than just ‘unaware’-, of any moment they’ve shared together. It’s not like he has anything else.

He sits next to Ohno and guides his hands, showing him one of the several Sonic constellations they’ve discovered together. Ohno rests his head on Nino’s shoulder and Nino almost panics. He flinches, but Ohno doesn’t notice – or doesn’t care. They haven’t been this close in years, not since they’ve started to have girlfriends and jobs and universities and responsibilities.

But now they’re in the middle of the sea and nobody can see that they’ve never grown apart, that Ohno has never let go on his hand and that Nino dreads the day he‘ll choose a nice girl to settle down. Oh-chan nuzzles against his neck and Nino breathes hard because he’s missed this so much that it can’t be contained inside his body.

They end up kissing and Nino can’t really tell when it went from cute, adorable, childish snuggling to more adult ways of snuggling and nuzzling. He’s very happy he convinced – forced- Ohno to rent a bigger boat, because if it had been one of those tiny –unsafe- ones, they’d be soaked already and as much as he loves a wet Ohno, it’d be uncomfortable if they found them like this.

Briefly, he considers their friendship, society and his mother’s hopes. He’s a little scared but Ohno’s taken off his shirt and he doesn’t have time to care.

 

  


[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8861.html)

  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9119.html)   
[](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10360.html)   
  


  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9372.html)   
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9524.html)   
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10223.html)   


  
[ \- BACK TO INTRO - ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8533.html)   



	7. Life goes on [The I Still love U Remix]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This remix has more than one part. In order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!

  


**Title:** Life goes on [The I Still love U Remix]  
 **Fandom** : JE fandom [Arashi]  
 **Original Story:** [ (Probably) The Most Pointless Day Of The Year](http://stormy-words.livejournal.com/8313.html) by [](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/profile)[**saturn_necklace**](http://saturn-necklace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Arashi; Ohmiya  
 **Summary** After a few moments of trying to ignore the hangover from hell and remember what on earth had happened the night before, something clicked in Ohno’s mind.  
 **Genre:** Angst  
 **Wordcount:** 758  
 **Notes:** This remix has more than one part. In order to read the other ones, you have to click the hearts! Click them in order or randomly!  
[And a link to the first part](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8533.html), so you can understand how it works.

  
After a few moments of trying to ignore the hangover from hell and remember what on earth had happened the night before, something clicked in Ohno’s mind and he realized that Nino was still clinging to him but the sun was high and birds were singing. Rain would have been more fitting, but you can’t ask for everything, can you?

He decided not to nudge Nino for the time being. Instead, he’d stall the foregone conclusion for as long as it was possible. He was good at stalling and in this case, it was even what they needed. A simple pause before the end, a moment to contemplate everything, some instant given to the mourning.

Their lives had been always so rushed and so pause-less that the idea of ever having a moment to just stop and think sounded ridiculous even now. He still hadn’t been able to take in the information, even if the goodbye party had been a month ago. Deep down, he thought that a month from then, a year from then, they’d have a tour, a new single, something. And of course, there’d be reunion tours but that was so far down the road that they sounded impossible. Because how can there be a reunion if you still haven’t understood there’s been a separation?

So he had to stop and think. He watched Nino’s sleeping form and slightly touched his nose. He still looked 17, he thought and smiled to himself. It was easy to pretend time stood still if he squinted and ignored how old he felt.

Stop and think. Accept it. Move on from denial and try to paint a brand new tomorrow.

There was nothing they could do, after all. The night before had been an illusion, an indulgence but both of them knew that the second Nino woke up (or stopped pretending to be asleep), they’d part ways.

They had been pretending since Nino showed up at Ohno’s door. He was drunk and not keeping it together that well, but it hadn’t mattered. Ohno had let him in and offered him his couch as always. They were great actors and acting came naturally after so many years of being Japan’s perfect boyfriends and then husbands and maybe even grandfathers. But those days were over and both of them knew it.

However, Ohno hadn’t pushed Nino away when he had kissed him even if it was useless now, because they were old and so many years of friendship couldn’t just evaporate. Now it was all filled with nostalgia for what had never happened and that was the worst kind.

He kissed Nino’s forehead and regret crushed him like a demolition ball. It was all over now and their love had became so entangled with Arashi that it shattered the moment Arashi called it quits. They had always known, but they chose to ignore it. All of them.  
It had been astoundingly stupid, but youth is always astoundingly stupid. Sometimes it works for the best, sometimes recklessness opens all the cans and lets out all the worms but they’ve never been careless. You can’t be careless with stalkers and cameras and paparazzi.

Now Arashi was over and so were they, at least the ‘them’ that had loved each other so dearly and so silently. They had to shed their old skins and become new, improved people. It was a chance to evolve, to do whatever they wanted. To go wild with scandals or to fade away quietly like the dreams they had always been. It was a good thing, he thought desperately. He could finally be an individual, free and alone.

He could now move to the country, near the sea, and paint all day. And fish and sometimes sing old songs with a bitter voice. Nino could write the songs he actually wanted to write and write only for himself and sing new songs with a bitter voice.  
It was good, wasn’t it? What they’d been waiting for. Maybe he could travel and actually see Seoul. He could read all the books Jun always talked about and watch all the movies you should see before dying. This was the chance of a lifetime, the chance to actually have a lifetime.

But when he finally gave in and nudged Nino and they said goodbye and he was left alone in his tiny flat, he was glad Nino had lied and promised to call, to keep in touch. After all, the best kind of promises were the ones not meant to be kept.

 

 

  


[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8861.html)

  
[ __ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9119.html)   
[](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10360.html)   
_  
_   


  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9372.html)   
_  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9524.html)   
_   
__  
[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9840.html)   


  
  
\- BACK TO INTRO -    



	8. Be with you [The Butterfly Remix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day, Ohno's gone out and his mother hates it.

He has gone out and when the night goes on and he still hasn’t returned, she begins to worry. He’s not the most aware person and every time he leaves the safety of his studio, she can’t stop looking at the clock. He’s probably at his regular bar, but that doesn’t stop the worry. 

_Nothing_ stops the worry.

Because Satoshi has always been special, both sarcastically and unironically. Teachers always lost their patience with him because he followed his own pace and was never quite in the classroom. He has a world of his own and she’s one of the few guests there. She can’t deny she’s proud of it. He might be a little of a momma’s boy, but that doesn’t mean that his talents will never shine and that nobody else will recognize them. He _is_ talented and if she’s the only one who’s noticed it’s solely because he’s not that good at marketing. She’d take care of it, but nobody would believe his mother.

So she sits in the living room, watching her bunny slippers and just being generally bored out of her mind. The sacrifices of motherhood, she muses. She wouldn’t have it any other way. She loves her stupid, silly boy and she loves him enough to atone for any of his late nights out. He’d be lost without her and it keeps her awake at night and then she feels silly and pathetic. Nothing will happen to her, not until she has taken care of stuff. The world wouldn’t be that unfair, would it? 

But it is, sadly, and she knows it and she knows almost exactly when she’s going to leave him alone. She hasn’t told him, obviously, and she won’t, simply because there’s nothing that can be done and Satoshi will try to do something and action has never been his forte.

When she hears fumbling at the door, she runs towards it. Her hand stops at the handle when he hears another voice. It’s a male voice. She doesn’t even breathe for a moment, until she realizes she’s not surprised. She’s not an idiot and, no matter how much she tried to deny it, she’s seen it coming and she’s happy he’s finally _done_ something about it. Doing has always been Satoshi’s weakness, after all. 

So she runs to her bedroom and closes the door, already enjoying Satoshi’s future embarrassment as Mom cooks breakfast and chitchats with the poor guy that’s fallen in the world’s deadliest trap. She has to see if he’s worthy first and then let him in slowly into their lives, until she can rest assured and enjoy what they have left. She won’t tell him anyway, but maybe she can share her secret with this guy. If he stays for breakfast.

She has a feeling that he will, because he’s already noticed Satoshi and that alone shows good taste and keen insight. Besides, Satoshi never does this kind of thing and that means that the stranger is also special. Hopefully, he’s a different kind of special – a more pragmatic, grounded kind of special. She’s quite sure it’ll turn out alright. She’s a good judge of people and just a quick look at his reactions the next morning will satisfy all her doubts. 

They’re coming up the stairs now and just hearing him laugh and giggle reconcile her with the fact that she’ll never have grandkids (she wouldn’t be able to see them anyway), but it’s a good trade-off if it means her son is not going to end up alone. He needs someone to take care of him and buy him his clothes after she’s gone. She’s not worried about her daughter –because she carries the strength of the family with pride- but she doesn’t think it’s her place to take care of Satoshi after she’s gone. It’d be unfair and she hates unfairness.

She spends the rest of the night wishing walls weren’t so thin and trying to block the sounds. She cares less than she thought she would, but the future looks bright and brave and endless. The future is going to be great, she thinks.

Even if it has no place for her, it’s going to be great.

[ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9119.html) [ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10360.html) [ ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9372.html)

[](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9524.html) [](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/9840.html)[](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/10223.html)  


[ \- BACK TO INTRO - ](http://riendasuelta.dreamwidth.org/8533.html)


End file.
